Where there's a will, there's a way!
by Janvi Di's Jenny
Summary: You all might have heard this famous saying. But do you know its true meaning? Many people don't know. Come, witness an experiment, witness the power of will and what can happen if you have a strong will. Come, have a look at Yashika's life and its turning point. Do read and review. My first story guys. For Daya's Girls's challenge, TRULY REAL


**Hello friends! I and Jennifer... You all can call me Jenny... I'm a big big fan of Janvi mam... as my name suggests... This is my first story... I hope you all like it...**

 **Thank you Ansha di's ananya... for granting me the permission to use this name..and also a big thank you to Blair... for asking the same...**

 **Well... its on the challenge given by Daya's Girl... I hope it is up to the mark...**

* * *

 **Where there's a will, there's a way**

"The smell of drugs, cigarettes and alcohol could be very easily smelled. The police had arrived at the scene. They were checking the area for the 5th time in search of any left over clues. There was a lot of smoke in that area and so the police had to wear masks.

"Sir... humne ye jagah paanch bar chaan li hai... Ab taq toh kuch nhi mila." Sunaina said as she saw him.

"Hmm... aise ruk bhi to nhi sakte na... Uski maa ko wada kiya hai." Abhimanyu said.

Sunaina nodded and resumed her search.

Sunaina's POV"Meri to samaj nhi aata ki ye bache aise kyu karte hai. Inke mom dad inke liye kitna pareshaan hote hai. Aur ye, inhe lgta hai ki bas mazze kar rahe hai. Pta nhi in bacho ka kya hoga ab..."

Suddenly, Sunaina saw it. She felt really sad but called out "Abhimanyu sir! Mujhe wo mil gayi!"

And Abhimanyu rushed there. Soon, they discovered that for what they were looking for...

 **A few hours earlier...**

"Riya! Wo abhi taq ghar nhi aayi hai." Mrs Ritu came running in Riya's house.

"What?!" Riya turned back with a shocked expression "Mrs Ritu, teen din pehle jab wo yaha se niqli thi, to bola tha ki ghar ja rahi hai."

"Par wo nhi aayi." cried Mrs Ritu. "Usna kaha tha, ki hostel mei rahege. Padhai karne ke liye, exams ke liye. Ye bhi kaha tha ki shayad kuch dino tak contact nhi ho payega. Wo padhai ke mamle mei bohot serious hai. Waha network slow haina?."

"Kya?!" a shocked Riya spoke. "Magar hostel to do hafto ke liye band hai. Waha repairs chal rahe hai!"

"Kya?! Hey bhagwaan! Bas meri Yashika theek ho!"

"Don't worry Mrs Ritu. Mai police ko bulati hoon." Riya consoled Mrs Ritu.

"Nhi nhi..." Mrs Ritu said while stopping her from calling the police. "Beta... police ko bulaogi to... Yashika ki jaan ko khatra na ho."

"Mrs Ritu," Riya consoled Mrs Ritu with "Aap pareshaan na ho. Mai bhi police ki training le rahi hoon. Aap ghabraiye mat. Sab theek hoga."

Mrs Ritu nodded with tears.

"Mai phone karti hoon." Riya said with an assuring smile.

She called the police department and told them that her friend, Yashika Kar, was missing.

The police came there in no time and interrogated Yashika's family as well as Riya.

"Toh apko kya lgta hai? Yashika kaha ja skti hai?" Inspector Sunaina asked Mrs Ritu and Riya.

"Mam, pichle kuch dino se wo kahi bahar jaya karti thi." Riya said.

"Kaha?" Asked Sunaina.

"Pta nhi. Par haan, wo kisi Suraj naam ke ladke ke saath jaya karti thi."

"Suraj?!" exclaimed Mrs Ritu.

"Kya aap Suraj ko jaanti hai?" Sunaina asked Mrs Ritu.

"Haan." Mrs Ritu nodded with "Meri ek dost hai, Sucheta, uske beta ka naam hai Suraj."

"Suraj Tripathi?" asked Riya.

"Haan. Par tumhe kaise pta?" Mrs Ritu asked Riya.

"Yashika ne bataya tha ek bar."

"Hmm..." Sunaina said. "Toh... kya aap hume Sucheta ka number de skti hai?"

"Ji." Mrs Ritu said and took out her phone and gave her number to Sunaina.

"Mrs Ritu aap ghabraiye mat. Hum Yashika ko jald hi dhund lenge." Sunaina consoled Mrs Ritu.

"Arre Sunaina suno..." Abhimanyu called Sunaina.

"Ji sir..." she went near him.

"Aaa... Sunaina wo tumhe kuch pta chala?" he asked her.

"Haan sir... Riya keh rahi thi ki Yashika kisi Suraj ke saath kahi jaya karti thi. Mrs Ritu ka kehna hai ki unki friend Sucheta ke bete ka naam Suraj hai. Maine Sucheta ka number le liya hai."

"Hmm... phone karke dekho."

Sunaina nodded and dialed Sucheta's number. She picked it up and when inquired about Suraj she said that Suraj had gone out yesterday but had not come till now.

The CID somehow traced Suraj's phone number and found it near a an old godown. They went there and began there search.

 **At present...**

"Sunaina... zara dekho zinda hai ya nahi?" Abhimanyu said.

"Ji sir." nodded Sunaina.

Sunaina checked her pulse and stood up immediately and sprinkled a little water with "Sir... shayad zinda hai. Pulse chala rahi hai. Par bohot dheere."

Abhimanyu nodded and called the ambulance.

"Sunaina... kya ye Yashika hai?" Abhimanyu asked her.

"Haan sir."

"Hmm..." Abhimanyu saw the ambulance and signalled Sunaina to take her there.

Sunaina nodded and followed.

 **In Hospital...**

"Aapne mujhe kyu bachaya?" cried Yashika as soon as she came into senses. Riya was already there.

"Ye tum kya key rahi ho? Tum janti nhi tumhari maa kitni pareshaan hai." Riya sat near her.

"Jaanti hoon... par ab maa ko apnea chehra kaise dikhaugi?" she cried again.

"Kyu nhi? Aakhir tumne aisa kya kiya hai?"

"Ma mai... mai... d... drugs... leti thi... Suraj ke saath..."

Riya silently nodded. "Apni dost ko bataogi, kyu?"

"Kyu... ki... g... ghar pe meri kisi ko parwah hi nhi thi... Sab log mere choti behen, Tina ko pasand karte thae... sab ko uski parwah thi... meri nhi..." she cried. "Phir ek din, mom ke friend aayi. Saath mei Suraj bhi tha. Mai Suraj ke saath rehne lagi, acha ladka tha. Mai usse pyaar karne lagti. Aur wo bhi, mujhse pyaar karta tha. Par kuch samay badh, uska sach mujhe pta chala."

"Konsa sach?" Riya asked.

"Ek drug mafia ka leader hone ka sach. Usne mujhe drugs lene ko kaha. Maine mana kar diya, par socha ki ek bar try karne mei kya hai. Toh maine drugs lene shuru kar diye. Aur, mujhe acha lagne laga. Sari problems najane kyu asan lagne lagi. Sab theek thak chal raha tha. Lekin teen din pehle..."

"Kya hua teen din pehle?"

"Teen din pehle, uss Suraj ne apne asli rang dikhaye."

"Matlab?" asked Sunaina.

"Mai batati hoon."

 **3 days earlier...**

"Okay bye Riya!" I said as soon as I went out of Riya's home.

"Good bye!" Riya waved.

I was walking past the lonely street when my phone rang. It was Suraj.

"Hi Suraj! Kaise ho?"

"Hi Yashi! Mai to bohot acha hoon. Tum kaisi ho?"

"Mai bhi theek hoon. Bas Riya ke ghar se aarhi hoon."

"Hmm... Waise abhi tum free hona?"

"Haan. Kyu?"

"Nhi wo, Diamond Drugs, naye drugs aaye hai. Brand new."

"What?! Really?!" I said happily.

"Haan... first stock aane wala hai. Aaj raat, taqreban... 2 baje. Bohot secretive jaga hai. Hume shayad kuch din wahi rehna padega. Kyuki Gold stocks bhi aarahe hai!" an excited Suraj exclaimed.

"Hmm... acha theek hai. Mai maa ko bol deti hoon, ki mai kuch dino tak hostel mei rahugi. Exam ki padhai karne ke liye."

"Haan theek hai!" agreed Suraj.

"Toh, kaha milna hai?"

"Umm... tum abhi kaha ho?" He replied.

"Mai toh, Debra Bridge ke pass hoon."

"Theek hai. Mai bhi Crossroad ke pass hoon. Paanch minute mei pahunch jata hoon."

"Okay bye."

"Bye."

"Acha suno..." I stopped him.

"Haan..."

"I love you..." I smiled.

"I love you too sweetie..."

"Chal jldi aa."

"Haan."

And we hung up.

It was already 11, so I decided to tell my mum about this. My mom agreed as she knew that exams were very important.

After five minutes, Suraj came in his shinning TexoSunRise car.

"Looking beautiful!" He said looking towards my full sleved blue shirt and pink shorts.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Chale?" he asked.

"Zaroor."

"Acha suno. Phone mujhe dedo."

"Kyu?" now I was suspicious.

"Wo...wo... bohot secretive jagah haina... toh... just for security."

"Hmm... okay!" I gave him my phone.

And we both sat into his car. He drove off quickly and after almost two hours, we stopped.

"Ye hum kaha aa Gaye?" I aksed him as soon as we got off the car.

It was an old factory. It was full black. It was the only house in that place. I couldn't see any other house through my eyes.

"Kaha tha na. Bohot secretive jaga hai. Yaha parinda bhi par nhi Marta."

My heart was telling me something bad was gonna happen. But I didn't have the courage to go back. What will Suraj think about me? He will think I'm a coward... So I stayed there...

"Chale?" he forwarded his hand towards me.

I went inside with him.

Inside the factory, the lights were quite dim. But enough to see. There were not many things in the house except for some worn out curtains and broken lampshades. Suraj talked with some people. He seemed very angry.

He came to me after talking to them and told me that the drugs were a bit late in arriving and so, I would have to wait. I was carving for those drugs. I wanted to have them as soon as possible. I had no control over myself.

"Kya matlab nhi aayi?!" I was furious at him.

"Yashika shaant!" he tried to calm me down. And succeed somehow.

"Yashi... tum mere saath room mei chalo. Mai tumhe Simon drug deta hoon."

"Hmm..." I felt a bit relieved.

He took me to a room on the third floor. It looked like a master bedroom. It was huge. Bigger than a hall. I sat on the almost worn out bed with a thud. I took the drugs and thanked Suraj. He nodded and went away, saying he was going to check about the drugs. I smiled and sat down there only.

It had not been a minute after he left, the lights went off. The AC, fan, tube light, lamps all went off. I felt a little scared. I hugged myself tightly and shivered. I couldn't see a thing because of the pitch darkness in the room. I felt like my head was shaking. I wanted to lie down and sleep. But I forced my eyes to be open as I knew anything could happen here. Although, I was sure Suraj wouldn't let anything happen to me. But still, I felt scard.

Suraj came in and gave me the special drugs. I had them and was fully blinded by those drugs. I couldn't control myself. I became wild. I was not in consciousness. My brain wasn't working. And yesterday only, Suraj left me to die in that old godown, where the CID found me.

 **At present...**

Yashika cried. Riya consoled her with "Its okay Yashika..."

"Nhi... mai maa ko apna muh kaise dikhaugi?" she cried again.

"Yashika... sambhalo khud ko..." Riya consoled her.

"Nhi... mai... mai..." And she wasn't able to speak further as she felt unconscious.

"Yashika! Yashika!" Riya shouted as Riya went unconscious. "Doctor! Doctor!"

Soon the doctor came and checked her. During this time, Riya told all the things to CID.

"Hmm... toh ye baat hai. Iss Suraj ko pakadna padega. Karan, iss Suraj ki kundli nikalo."

Karan nodded and went.

Here inside the hospital room, when Yashika came into senses, she was yelling "Mujhe drugs chahiye! I want drugs! Right now!" She had no control over herself. She had become really wild. She throwing everything she saw.

"Yashika shaant... shaant..." Riya tried to calm her down, but she wouldn't.

"Aise aqsar ho jata hai..." The doctor said after giving sedatives to Yashika.

"Matlab?" asked Abhimanyu .

"I mean... Jo log usually drugs aur cigarettes lete hai... agar unhe same intervals ke bad wohi drugs ya cigarettes nhi deyi jayege... toh wo aise hi violently behave karege."

"Toh... iska koi solution nhi hai?" inquired Abhimanyu .

"Shayad rehab..." suggested the doctor.

"Sir!" exclaimed Sunaina. "Mere pass isse bhi acha idea hai!" Sunaina said with a confident smile.

 **A few days later...**

"Shekhar Grover, the famous Illusionist, sceptic and deceptionist is here once again guys. With another trick of his. This time, yet again, his targets being the teenagers. But, something different. Watch it on ‛Mystery TV', LIVE, with me, Susan Fernandez. Tomorrow morning, 10 A.M.. So don't forget to watch!

"Ab mujhe, yaani, Richa Rithani ko ijazat dijiye. Par kal subah, dekhna bhuliye ga, LIVE, Shekhar Grover ki ek bohot hi khaas trick. Kal subah 10 baje. Dekhna na bhulna! Humare channel, 'Sunhere Samay' par!

"That's all for now. But don't forget to tune in tomorrow 10 A.M. only on 93.7 my FM, with my fellow RJ, Ananya Singh, to witness yet another experiment by the famous illusionist, Shekhar Grover! Till then, say goodbye your favorite host, Nandini Goyal!

There was flyers, radio advertisements, TV advertisements, and so many more things telling that famous illusionist, write, skeptic, painter, and the multi talented personality – Shekhar Grover was coming to India for his new experiment.

 **Sunday, 10 A.M.**

The whole world was glued to their television sets right now. One could see any channel on the television, only one person could be seen.

'SHEKHAR GROVER!'

"Ji haan... mai drugs aur cigarettes chodna chahti hoon... but... agar mujhe drugs ya cigarettes nhi milte hai... to mujhe lgta hai ki kuch missing hai... But still... I want to leave drugs and cigarettes..." says an eighteen year old, Yashika Kar, from Mumbai.

"I actually wanna go away from drugs. I wanna live a free life with my friends and family. But, I can't... I just can't! Every time I want to leave drugs, I get weakened by thinking of them! I just wanna leave them by heart." says 17 year old Orétéka Jaspér, from Cape Town.

"Mai sach mei drugs chodna chahata hoon. Lekin jab jab inke bare mei sochta hoon, tab tabjhe ine lene ka maan karta hai." says Madhav Nath, a 20 year old boy from Bihar.

"I just hate drugs! But I can't leave them! Or else I go mad! I really wanna leave them!" says 18 year Freedé Greél from Athens.

"Umm... I dunno... I just love cigarettes. I don't know why. But I don't see any harm in it. I just love them. I don't want to leave cigarettes..." says a 19 year old James Halé from Tunisia.

"I'm going to trying release these five youngsters from the unseen captivity of drugs and cigarettes. But, will all be able to do so? It all depends on them! Let's see!" says Shekhar Grover, making everyone glued to their television sets.

"I'm gonna give you all these Rettek medicines. I've taken almost three years to create this medicine. Don't lose it. You all should take them every day. One in the morning another at night. For five days, and trust me, its gonna work. You all will leave drugs and cigarettes and then we'll meet here only. On Thursday, morning 10 A.M.. Okay?"

All the five youngsters nodded.

"Thank you and I'm sure of my words. Trust me, its gonna work. I'm 100% confident."

The youngsters nodded.

"They went away. All scattered across the US. With our secret cameras and spies keeping an eye on them. That's all for today friends, we'll meet on Thursday, 10 A.M.. So don't forget to watch!"

 **Thursday, 10 A.M.**

"So, are we all back?" asks Shekhar Grover.

Yashika, Orétéka, Madhav, Freedé and James were standing in a line, upon the high building of Uretéká. The fast wind was blowing, indicating our fast moving life.

"Yes!" the area echoed with the voice of 5 youngsters.

"Okay, let's start from Yashika!"

Yashika Kar came front of the camera and gave a beautiful smile and started with "First of all thank you Mr Shekhar Grover. Aapki wajah se hi aaj ye sab mumkin ho paaraha hai. I don't need drugs anymore! Mai ab free hoon! And its only because of Shekhar Grover's Rettek medicine. Thank you! I love this medicine as well as my life!"

"Well, I think you don't need the medicine now. Do you?" asked Shekhar with a smile.

"No!" said Yashika. "Neither do I need drugs!"

"Next is Orétéka!"

She came in front of the camera and began with "Thank you Shekhar. Thank you. Its all because of you. I don't need drugs anymore. I live independently now!" she smiled as she said the last line.

"Your most welcome Orétéka! Next is Madhav!"

"Now, I can live without drugs! Mai sach mei bohot khush hoon! Thanks to Shekhar. Unke bina ye sad namumkin tha! Thank you Shekhar! Wo dawa sach mei kaam karti hai. Sach mei... ye mere liye ek nayi zindagi hai."

"Anytime for you Madhav! Come on Freedé!"

He came there and began with "Thank you Shekhar and thank you Rettek! You've given me a new life! I just can't tell how happy I am! Truly! Its all coz of Shekhar! Thank you!"

"Aha! Freedé! That was too good! Next comes James!"

James came in front of the camera and said "I don't know what all these people are saying. But, nothing has changed in my life. All is the same. I still want to have drugs and cigarettes. I don't feel anything like all these people felt. The medicine didn't do anything."

With these last words of James, the whole world glued to their TV sets was shocked.

A medicine works on 4 people but not on the 5th? Strange?

"Thank you James. You may go back." smiled Shekhar.

Now Shekhar came in front of the camera and smiled with "You must be thinking how come the medicine did not work on James. Right?"

He turned to the 5 youngsters, who were too in a state of shock.

"Friends!" with this he grabbed all the attention. He took out a packet of Rettek medicine and held it in front of the camera as well as in front of the 5 youngsters and said "This is what I gave you right?" he then took out a small capsule of orange colour and made it visible to the audience at home through the camera.

"Yes!" said the five.

"Friends! I'm sorry, I cheated you all..."

The whole world including the 5 youngsters were shocked.

"Thus is not any tablet or medicine! This is just a Placebo!"

Everyone was shocked. No one spoke a word until Madhav said "No sir! I felt the medicine! It was working on me!" and the other 3, except James also said the same.

Shekhar laughed with "No girls and boys. Its just a simple sugar solution. Come, taste it." He opened the capsule a took put the powder from it and gave to the 5 youngsters.

The five of them were shocked as it was actually SUGAR! And nothing else!

"But then... how come we all have left drugs?" asked Yashika.

"Your will." smiled Shekhar. "Your will was the real medicine. And not this Rettek. You all wanted to leave drugs and cigarettes so it worked. While, James, didn't wanted to. Hus will said that he doesn't want to leave drugs, so he couldn't. While all of you wanted to leave drugs, so you all felt that this medicine is working. But actually, your will was working. And nothing else!"

Every single person, including those 5 youngsters were shocked.

"Yes! You all might not believe it! But its the truth!"

"IRS all coz of your will power. Yashika, Orétéka, Madhav and Freedé, all wanted to leave cigarettes and drugs. So, their will wanted to leave them! Whereas, James loved cigarettes, so his will wasn't to leave them. So, he didn't feel any effect to this medicine. While our other contestants, felt that the medicine was working. They felt its effect from Day 1! They wanted, so it happened. James's will was not to leave cigarettes, so he still has cigarettes!"

All the 5 youngsters and the millions of people glued to their television sets got their answers. Shekhar had taught them a lesson... Which was...

"Where there's a will, there's a way."

Yes, when you want to do something with sheer determination, then tha Good Lord will himself open a door to your success. The whole world will support you. And if not the world, at least your parents and caregivers.

Just think that you can do it and, trust me, it will happen! You all won't need any Placebos, will you?

Of course not! So, never forget this saying 'Where there's a will, there's a way!'

 **THE END**

 **That's all for now... I hope you all will like it... Just want you all to note down...**

 **Don't think you can't do it. Think that you will do it! And trust me, you will SUCCEED!**

 **I hope you all got the message that I wanted to give.**

 **My message wasn't about 'Drug addiction' but about the power of WILL...**

 **Well, all along it was a combination of 'Drug addiction' and the power of will...**

 **I want to tell you something, a similar kind of experiment was tried out by Derren Brown (the famous skeptic, illusionist, painter, writer and I don't know what not not!) I got this idea from that experiment...**

 **Hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it! Please review!**

 **Quote for the Day: Try not to become a man of success, but rather try to become a man of value – Albert Einstein**

 **I hope you liked it and if you did, please drop in your thoughts, they really mean very much for me...**

 **Signing off...**

 **Yours, Jenny**


End file.
